Life Sucks
by ritagal100
Summary: it is about a girl named Kagome who has a bad life and she goes to a bad school with gangs and so on then she meats this perv name Inuyasha and she hates it even more at school but then drama starts later on. LOTS OF IT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people i am gonna try to make the best story i can to make it up to all the people who read my story anf sorry for not writting in a really long time but i am gonna try to make this the best of my storys. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Life Sucks

Ch.1:Horrible day

Hey my name is Kagome I'm 16 years old. I live in a trashy apartment with my mom. My mom and dad are divorced and I live with my mom I visit my dad on thurs. though. So I see him a lot. I go to Kyoto school which is a school of gangs and bad people. Well as you already tell my life sucks! Yeah it does! Well I have long raven black hair that is wavy, I guess people could say I have a curvy figure. I hate my life and my mom thinks i'm useless well at least thats what I fell like living here. I am very emotinal and I hate stuck up boys that think they are all that with there grills and bug shoes. But hey I am one of them so I guess I hate myself. But I don't have grills.(no offence if any one does) Well all I have to say is life is a bitch. Well let me stop jibbering and lets start the part that you guys like, Like me getting my heart broken and so on.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kagomes banged on the alarm to shut off. She then turned it off and got out of bed with rays and sunshine. Well thats not how it is here it is raining outside and you could here BIG dogs barking. Kagome digged in her closet looking for a good outfit. She pulled out a cheap outfit it was jeans that squezzed to show people how big her butt is. Then she wore a tank top that was short and showed a little stomach. Also she had big breast so it made it shorter. She put on her jacket that had fur on the rims of the hood and was black.

She walked to the kitchen and she saw her mom singing and cooking a delicous breakfast. Nope again her mom was cooking something that kagome didn't even know what it was. She splated it on a plate and eww it was disgusting.

"Why are you serving our lunch food from school?" She asked. Her mom gave her the 'look' that the children hate.

"Now your acting like the lunch lady" She said.

Then just walked to get her backpack and her shoes. She slipped on her big shoes that had a M in blue. She walked out the door without a word to her mom. She walked alone while the other people walked and talked with there friends. She has friends but they arn't with her right now.

She then started to feel colder. She saw her friends Jackie,Sango,Kikyo, and Nick running to her. Kagome ran up to them smilling.

"I missed you guys over the winter break." She said then hugged the whole group. Then a water drip fell down her face but they didn't notice it. She rubbed her eye.

"Hey I heard we have a new person going to our school" Sango said.

"Yeah his name is Inuyasha I heard he was a really bad person even though everyone else is" Nick said.

"Well who cares about him lets just get to school" She said then they started to walk with eachother.

"Guess what I got a super cute new jacket do you like it?" Kikyo said. They looked at it.

"Wow girl it is hot" Jackie said.

"Hey guess what happened over the winter" Jackie said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Did you know Kevin went to juvie" Jackie said. Kikyo and Sango gasped.

"Why am I not suprised" Kagome said. Then rolled her eyes.

"Well people say he shot a guy" Jackie said.

"Nuh uh now I know hes bad but not that bad" Kagome said.

"Yeah i'm with kagome on that too" Kikyo said.

"But its true" Jackie said,

"Ok sure we all know how you like to exagerate" Sango said.

"Ok fine don't believe me" Jackie said with her hands up.

"Ok we won't" Nick said.

"Look were finally in hell" Kagome said while they were at school. Then all of her friends were gone except for Nick. Because they were flirting with new boys that were cute.

"Looks like they abandoned us" Kagome said.

"Yep so how'd your winter break go?" Nick asked.

"Horrible" Kagome said

"How?" Nick asked.

"Well i don't really want to talk about it" Kagome said.

"Ok fine" He said. Then she started to walk but someone bumped into her.

"Hey bitch watch it" The guy said then saw it was a hot girl.

"Oh kiss my ass you bumped into me" Kaogme said with an additude.

"I'll love to kiss your ass but thats to graphic here" The guy with white dog ears said.

"Shut up asshole" Kagome said right in his face.

"Oh your a fiesty one" Inuyasha said.

"Well you'll be amazed about how much more fiesty I can be" Kagome said with a smirk of flirtatious. Inuyasha walked towards her closly.

"Oh really can you show me" He asked. Kagome leaned in to kiss him but she just kicked him hard in the nuts. He started to fall in pain then she kissed him on the forhead and he fell.

"At least I got a kiss" He said with pain. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked off. Her friends high fived her.

"You go girl" They said. Nick then followed them. He just smilled because she always does that to boys who are perverts like him.

"Ok lets get inside the school now" Kagome said like she was leader of the crew. Kikyo just rolled her eyes. She gets tired of Kagome always getting attention she was jelous ok. Kagome and them walked to thier locker Sango's and Kagome's locker were together though.

"So Kagome don't you think that new guy Inuyasha was cute?" Sango asked.

"Well yeah he was hot but I don't like him"Kaogme said.

"Oh you ladys must be talking about me" Inuyasha said then went to the locker two lockers down. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Not in your dreams" Sango said then also rolled her eyes.

"Well actually my dream is way more than just talking" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome smacked him in the head.

"Pervert" They said then they walked away with there back packs. Sango's was pink while Kagomes was blue.

"Her Inuyasha see that girl with the pin backpack she has one fine ass" Inuyasha friend said.

"Well i'm to busy paying attention to the one with the blue backpack." Inuyasha said.

"Do you know the one in pink name is?" He asked.

"Yeah i thinks its Sandgio or Sango" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks" He said then ran after her.

"Hey ladys my name is Miroku" Miroku said with a smirk. Sango felt something rub her butt. She then got angry and hit him HARD (when i saw HARD i mean REALLY HARD!) on the head leaving a huge bump. Kagome just giggled.

"So Kagome do we have the same classes?" Sango asked pulling out her schedule.

"Yes we have 3rd 4th and 5th together!" Kagome said.

"Ok cool-e-oh" Sango said with a smile. Well i have to go to 1st period." Kagome said then she walked the opisit direction as Sango. Kagome went in room 603 and she saw her friend Nick there. She took a seat next to him.

"Hey Kagome" Nick said while blushing.

"Hey Nick so do we have any other classes together?" Kagome asked while handing him her schedule.

"Wow we only have gym apart and history apart" Nick said with a smile and then handed back her schedule.

"Cool" Kagome said with a smile. Then none other then Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"Nice to see you agian" Inuyasha said looking at her up and down slowly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha can't you tell she's no interested" Nick said.

"Well i never take no for a answer"Inuyasha said "Besides who are you her boyfriend?"

"No" Nick said.

"Then mind your own buisness asshole" Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me the real ass here is you" Nick said.

"Ok now stop it" Kagome said.

"Fine what ever you want babe" Inuyasha said. Kagome then threw up in her mouth a little bit.

I hope you enjoyed if you did please leave a comment and if you didn't like give me hints how to make it better or if it is to mean of a comment don't leave one. Hope you enjoy also who ever is the first to comment i will give you a hint on the next chapter so leave a nice comment i will try my best to post more and sorry to everyone!!


	2. Get Low

Hello everbody i want to say a thanks to inuXkag123,KrazyAwsomeGrl5000, and Nikushimi no Ai for leaving really nice reviews you guys inspried me to continue and thanks. Also I wanted to say Cool-e-oh!! Well let me get to the story and to the people who are reading my story i weill try my best to post as much as i can i wanted to try to make this story the best because it is as a sorry to people who love my storys for not posting in forever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2:Life Sucks!

Kagome was sitting on the bench talking to Nick then Inuyasha shows up sitting really close to Kagome.

"Hey Hon did ya miss me" Inuyasha said while holding her hand with a flirtatous smile on his face.

"Nope"Kagome said then quickly flinged her hand which made him fall off the bench.

"Ow what the heck bitch" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aww did you miss me" Kagome said then she stood up and walked away leaving Nick there in a weird positin with Inuyasha.

"So uh hows the weather down there" Nick asked. Inuyasha just gave him a glare he then stood up and went after Kagome.

"Hey Kagome do you want to hang out after school today?" Nick asked.

"Yea i guess" Kagome said. Nick blushed.

"But then Sango gets to come" Kagome said. Then Nick stopped blushing and was not smilling.

"Ok" Nick said with a sprinkle of sadness.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kagome asked. Not even noticing his sadness or that he blushed.

"How about we go to Wacdonalds?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" Kagome said. Then Sango showed up.

"Only 2 more classes" Nick said.

"Yep" Kagome said not even caring or excited.

"So see ya" Nick said then walked away. Nick then hid around the corner with his back up against the wall.

"Why can't i tell her?" Nick asked himself. "That i love her" Then two little people showed up on his shoulders one was with angel wings and the other waswith devil ears.

"Its obvious you just are in love you just have to be nice and caring and she'll figure out." The little person with the angel wings said.

"Nuh uh its obvius all he really wants to do is get in her pants duh" The devil person said. Nick then blushed like a tomato red.

"No he has real feelings for her" The angel person said.

"No he just wants her cocunuts" The devil person yelled back.

"Yo know what i'm angel gone bad" The angel said then jumped on top of his head then jumped on to the devil person crushing him. then they both disapeared. Someone was just starring at him weird. Nick blushed of emberesment then he laughed odly and slid away still up against the wall.

With Kagome

"Hey" Kikyo said then started walking next to her.

"Oh hey Kikyo how is school for you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh same old boring and yeah you know the rest" Kikyo said.

"Yeah i know same here but the new guy keeps flirting and hitting on me" Kagome said. Kikyo rolled her eyes and Kagome didn't notice

'Why would he even want to flirt with her shes ugly and such a loser i hate her i'm the only pretty one in the group' Kikyo thought.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing" Kikyo said panicking.

"Well i gots to go to my other class bye" Kagome said then waved bye.

"Bitch" Kikyo muttured under her breath. Where no one could here. The bell rang and Kikyo quickly ran to her class.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kagome was with Nick and Sango. They were in front of the school together and let me tell you Wacdonalds is far away. Kagome saw Inuyasha breakdancing on the ground he was doing all kinds of cool stuff Kagome was just watching she looked kind of impressed. Inuyasha then ended it and saw Kagome right there. People cheered.

"Did you like my moves?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but i can do better" Kagome said.

"Ok sure show me" Inuyasha said. Kagome then went in the middle. She played the sterio and Nick,Inuyasha, and Sango were watching her. The song 'Low' by Flo Rida(ft T-pain).She put her hand on her stomach and she started to dance all sexy and let me tell you everyone looked suprised and all the boys were turned on. Kagome then slowley got on the table and danced like shaking her butt and she then started to go low by puting her hand on her head then she slowley went down while she would also bend down. Then she ended the dance with doing a bakflip with no hands off the table. She landed it perfectly. Tons of people cheered while she still stood her position breathing hard. The song was over.

All the guys whistled at her and the girlfriends were angry because of there boyfriends checking Kagome out. Inuyasha's,Nick's, and Sango's mouth was open in a 'aw' Kagome giggled and smilled at the crowd.

She then walked to Inuyasha and the group.

"Beat that" Kagome said. Inuyasha still stood there slient with drool down his mouth. He then smapped back into his senses.

"But you cheated because your a girl you can hipnotize men" Inuyasha said.

"Well its not my fualt for being so sexy" Kagome said with a smirk. Her hair was wet and sweaty.

"Ok fine then i'll do it to" Inuyasha said. Then all the girls went to the front to watch Inuyasha. Inuyasha then heard the music start ('Kiss Kiss' by Chris brown) he took off his shirt showing his sweaty bod with sexy abbs and muscles. Kagome then started to drool.

'Oh my god he is soo sexy'Kagome said while staring. All the girls cheered louder while the men got jelous this time.

He started to dance like breakdancing while you could see his mucles tense up. (sorry this is even making me drool)

Let me tell you he was 'hot'. He then near the end he jumped down to Kagome and he danced around her then he put his chest up against her back he put his hands around her stomach and started to go down. Kagome then Kagome turned around before he could get to the part. She then started to dance close to him but flirting kind of dance. She put her back up against his chest and put her hands behind her around his neck and she started to go low. Then Inuyasha pulled her up and they danced together but dirty dancing.

Nick started to get jelous and he had sadness and anger in his eyes while watching them. Then at the end Kagome had her body against his closly and her hand on his chest. With her leg bent behind her. The were both breathing hard. She then backed away from him and she walked off the table. Inuyasha just watched her walk off with a smirk.

Kagome then started to walk on the street. "KAGOME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD DO THAT!!" Sango yelled while Nick just stood there with sadness case he is in love with kagome. Then Kagome and Nick went back to walking but Sango kept asking her how she knew all those moves. Also that she whas shocked.

-------------------------------------

Well thats all for now i will try my best to post the next chapter also special thanks to KrazyAwsomeGrrl5000 cause she pushed me to hurry this chapter. I will try my best to post soon so yes. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER: p I know it wasn't that good this chapter and long but i will try my best to make it longer adn so on hope you enjoy the story. :D


	3. Robery at Wacdonalds

Hello to everyone i am posting another chapter also i hear that this story is a BIG hit and i want to thank people for reading it though and i apreciate people adding me as favorite author and adding this story to there favorites. I love ya all!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

They are in Wacdonald and nick hasn't talked the whole way. : (

"hey Nick whats wrong?"Kagome asked.

"Nothing is wrong!" Nick yelled when you could hear the anger under his breath.

"What is it because i havn't told you i could dance?"Kagome asked.

"NO that's not it."Nick said "I'm not mad at you"

'I'm mad at Inuyasha' Nick thought in his head.'hitting on my girl like that...I mean she's not my girl but ya i am in love with her.'

"Oh is it a girl?" Sango asked.

"Yes and No i mean i guess" Nick said.

"Oh who is it?" Kagome asked with excitment.

'Its you kagome if only i had the guts to say so' Nick thought. while getting sadder and sadder by every thought.

"Well its a girl"Nick said.

"Well we all know it won't be a guy..." Sango said "I mean its not like you'll date a guy...right?"

"NO I'M NOT GAY OK!!" Nick said with annoyance.

"Ok Ok god don't have to be so jumpy" Sango said

"Ignore Sango and just tell us who it is ok" Kagome said.

"Ok wel her name starts with a K" Nick said while being shy about what they think it may be. Sango thought for a while and right off the bat she knew who it was by the way he was looking at Kagome.

"OH... i know its kagura isn't it!!" Kagome said.

"Well no" He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Sango gave him a smirk like she knew who it was.

"Ahh uh" Nick panicked while you could see sweatdrops on his head having a panic attack.

"OH i knew it was Kagura" Kagome yelled.

"No that not it while you keep thinking i need to have a word with Sango ok" NIkc said then laughed nervously and ran while pulling Sango with him.

"How'd you figure out!!" He yelled.

"Why whatever do you mean Nick" Snaog said with a smirk and her hand on her chest.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN NOW CUT THE CRAP!!" Nick yelled.

"Ok ok fine i knew it by the way you looked at her its totally obvious."Sango said while looking at her nails.

"No it isn't...Is it really that obvious" Nick said while acting nervous.

-------------------------------------------------

WITH KAGOME

---------------------------

Kagome whas sitting alone while they were in the back talking.

She waited... Then a gang walked in they had baggy pants and only the leader had a gun.

"WERE ROBBING THIS PLACE!!!"They yelled.

"Why lookey here boss we found a sexy lady we can have for our pleasure" One of the men said while walking towards her. Then her touched her butt. She smacked his hand away. "Ohhh a fiesty one too just what we like"

Kagome glared at them.

"Grab her and lets take her out with us." The leader of the gang said.

Then these group of huys came walking towards her and they grabbed her. She yelled "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU ASSHOLES"

Then the leader punched her in the face. Blood came from her nose. She didn't squel she just looked at him in anger.

"NOW GIVE ME YOUR MONEY NOW!! HURRY" The leader said with a gun pointing at him. He looked terrified then on of his men brought a bag while the cashier quickly put the money on the counter he gathered it all.

They started to hear rap music that whas loud. Then the music started to get louder and louder. They all were off guard. Kagome kick ed the gun out of the leaders hand by doing a high kick. SHe got out of there grasp and slid towards the gun. She held on to itand pointed it towards them.

"Don't move i'm calling the cops on you basterds" Kagome said with anger. Nick and Sango then walekd in and saw Kagome with a gun.

"They were robbing the place"Kagome told them while they just starred at her. "JUST CALL THE COPS OK!!!" Then they ran out and Nick started to dial.

"Ok boys i'm gonna teach you something about politness" Kagome said then walked over to the guy who whas perverted. She grabbed his hand that touched her butt and she broke it. He schreeched in pain while falling to the ground."Now you know never to greet a girl by touching her butt"

She then walked over to the leader.

"Now its your turn i don't know what to do with you how about this" SHe said then kneed him in the place he dosn't want to be kneed at. "Nah maybe this" SHe then punched him. Blood fell from his nose.

"There we go now i taught you boys a little politness lesson." Kagome said then you could hear the cops siren.

"Well now you gonna learn the real lesson in jail" Kagome said. Then the cops came in.

"See ya boys" Kagome said then gave the cop there gun and wlaked out with Sango and Nick.

--------------------------------------------------

well that it i hoped oyu enjoyed the chapter i know it was really short but that all i could thin k of for now also i will try to post as soon as possible. SEE YA keep visiting the story for a new update. :D


End file.
